1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of waste management, and more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses and methods of disposing of waste oil, grease or other waste liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many millions of gallons of oil, such as cooking oils and motor oils, are used each day for heating, cooking, lubricating and other purposes. Disposing of used oil, such as in the home cooking environment, is often messy, and can be hazardous as well, if the oil is hot. There are many methods of disposing of waste oil and other waste liquids, many of which are damaging to the environment or to plumbing or septic systems, or may make environmental surfaces such as roads and sidewalks dangerous to traverse. Disposal of free oils and other waste liquids in landfills and dump sites can result in movement of the oils and contamination of the ground and of ground water.
It is therefore of great value to have devices and methods for safe disposal of oils and other waste liquids. One example of a device designed for such disposal is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,214 of Kirk, which discloses an apparatus for absorbing oils that comprises an oil-impermeable outer layer, housing an oil-absorbent core, and a handle. The device of Kirk preferably has at least one inlet fitable with a filter or sealable. The handle is preferably a string and is connected to the outer layer.
There a need for a simpler, less expensive absorbent device for absorbing oils and other waste liquids.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device that is simple to manufacture using a one-cut process from the selected desired absorbent material. It is a further object of the invention to provide an absorbent device with opposing tabs that may be inserted through slits to facilitate the placement and removal of the device from the area if needed, more specifically a cooking skillet or pan.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.